


Third Star on the Right

by pauljessup



Series: Trapped in Reality Triptych [3]
Category: Peter and Wendy - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Creepy, Melancholy, Nostalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauljessup/pseuds/pauljessup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy has a newborn babe. She wants to take the child home, home to meet his father in Neverland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Star on the Right

Wendy waited, each night, right by the nursery window. Even when she was plump and aching, and vomiting and sick. Even when her water broke, she was there, staring at the moon, at Big Ben, at the stars, hoping. Even when she rocked her child in his crib, or sang to him, or told him stories of their adventures, oh the adventures she’d had so many months ago.

It hurt her, to tell these stories. She cried and wept and turned her head, and she hoped he wouldn’t see her like this. She remembered the way, remembered how to get back, get home, to where she really belonged. Not this smoke stack lined London, but her home at her heart. Wild dangerous place, the place her brothers refused to leave. She dreamt of it, had nightmares of it. Hooks coming down, mermaids heckling her.

If only she hadn’t lost that pouch of fairy dust. If only her father hadn’t found it and thrown it away. If only she’d waited, been respectable. Now she was an outcast. Now she was afraid they’d take her son away, put him in an orphanage, lie to the world as to what had happened. Try to get her to be more respectable. Land a proper husband.  
She didn’t want any of that. She wanted to raise her son, wild and free, swimming and fighting and crowing like his father. What would Peter think, after all? Would he do this, welcome them back? If only she could tell!

Later that night, while she slept, a tinkling of bells filled the room, and a shadow detached came skulking. When she woke her son was gone and the smell of neverland hung in the air like dying flowers. That’s it, Wendy thought, I can’t go back. I’m too old. And my son, my wonderful son, is lost to me. Just like Peter, and Hook, and Micheal and John.

She stared at the stars, remembered the map, the way home, the way back. And she leaned her head in, wept silently, never once in her life as alone as she was now.


End file.
